Darcy Anderson: Learning To Drive
by AuthorA97
Summary: For one whole month, Morgan and Darcy lived in a van. Prompt #13: story that takes places entirely in a car.


Everyone has a funny story about when they learned to drive.

Darcy Anderson has a _great_ story.

Terrible, but great.

They had been kicked out of another foster house (well Darcy killed a neighbor three houses down, so Morgan broke the rules at the house so the foster parents would kick the sisters out).

Darcy hadn't wanted to move into another foster house. This was their fifth one that year, and it was April. It was hard to find houses for two girls who were known for thinking a doll became a serial killer. They were going to be sent to a girl's home soon, or worse, be separated. Morgan had anxious at the idea. She decided it was better for the sister's to runaway.

So they did. Morgan stole a van, tricking it out so she and Darcy could live inside. She built a bot to act as the driver. Morgan was aware she looked nine, so she couldn't drive. The bot was their best option.

That was their life the entire month of April.

It ended not long after Darcy's driving lesson.

Darcy had begged Morgan for the driving lesson, if only so Darcy could get the experience. They were runaways, one having a habit for murdering people and the other a habit of cleaning it up. They couldn't afford to have only one driver. Or to trust that Morgan's bot wouldn't need repairs. If it did, they'd be stuck until Morgan fixed it. If Darcy could drive, she could pretend to be an adult long enough for Morgan to fix Mom-Bot.

Morgan hated when Darcy used logic. It was just...grating...on her brain.

They had chosen an abandoned lot near a bajillion warehouses. Morgan thought it was the perfect place to practice driving (on short notice. She'd prefer a forest space, or park, not somewhere with a lot of firm, stable buildings to crash into).

Morgan was content. Not happy, not concerned, just content.

"Alright Darcy." Morgan clapped her hands together. She was hoping the phrase ' _fake it til you make it'_ would work for her excitement. "Ready to drive?"

Darcy turned to her sister. Before sitting in the car Darcy was given protective gear from head to toe.

"No."

"Good!" Morgan clicked in her seatbelt. "Just remember. If were caught, I'm deaf and you don't speak English."

" _Ay dios mio, mi hermana."_

"[Correct]." Morgan signed.

Darcy did a double take. "What was that?" She asked, pointing to her sister's hands.

Morgan blinked. "It...was signing. I was signing."

"Signing what?" Darcy asked.

' _Why is my sister so stupid?'_ Morgan thought to herself. She remembered her sister was nine, so there was room for stupidity. "It's sign language. Deaf people use it because they can't hear words."

" _That's_ why they do that?" Darcy gawked, only just now getting it. "OH!"

Morgan reminded herself her sister was nine, and there was room for stupidity.

"Yeah."

Darcy laughed. She flopped back against the seat. "That's gotta be cool. Sign language is awesome! It must be easier for deaf people to talk when they all sign the same language."

"No, there are other sign languages."

"...what."

"I was using ASL, to my knowledge there's BSL, and other ones that I don't know."

"But...why?! It would've been perfect if they kept the one language!" Darcy complained.

Morgan reminded herself for the third time.

"Let's focus on driving, not sign language." Morgan decided.

Darcy huffed. "Well now I wanna know about sign language."

"Too bad." Morgan scolded. "We're learning _road_ signs. Driving stuff. Put your right foot on the brake."

Darcy looked down. Her sister had made adjusted 'feet' that could reach the pedals. They were mostly broken hockey sticks with mannequin feet attached. Morgan had been proud of making the fake feet.

"Right...which one is that?"

Morgan paused. "...le...ft?"

"Well is it right or left?" Darcy demanded.

"Left! Left. Definitely left." Morgan nodded her head.

"You hesitated." Darcy pointed out.

"Shut up!" Morgan hissed.

Darcy grinned, pleased at her sister's annoyance.

Morgan took a moment to calm herself. When she was certain she could speak with shouting, she continued with the lesson.

"Okay. Foot on brake."

Darcy moved the 'foot' to the brake.

"Now on the PRNDL change it to R." Morgan explained.

Darcy winced. "Show me again?"

Morgan had expected that. "Push _this_ button-"

"I got it! I remembered! Move your stupid hand!" Darcy slapped her sister's hand away. She gripped the gearshift with her hand. "I'll move the stupid thing!"

"You look tense." Morgan remarked. There was a twinkle in her eye as she reached for the radio. "Should I turn on music? Would you like _AM_ or _FM_?"

Darcy looked up at her sister, annoyed. "What are you quoting now?" She moved the gearshift not to R, but to D. When she did that she also moved her foot to the gas pedal.

"When we get back to the Spencer house I'll- _Watch out!"_

" _Whoops!"_

==DALTD==

They got a new car to drive.

Morgan had stopped the car just before they hit the wall, keeping their 'house' in tact and themselves alive.

Darcy wasn't happy with it. Morgan stopping the car, not them being alive.

"I said I could handle it-"

"And you nearly crashed our house." Morgan interrupted. "So I got us a rent-a-home."

" _I_ stole this car."

"Which I drove here."

"I saw you do that!" Darcy argued. "So I remember what you did, so I can copy you and do it again! That whole ' _teach a man, show a man'_ thing! I can drive me, I really can!"

Morgan narrowed her eyes. Darcy remembered that look from their mother's face. Emily Anderson could be a stern woman, but she had nothing on Morgan Spencer.

Then again, Morgan had over a century on Emily, so that must've had something to do with it.

Darcy huffed.

"Thank you." Morgan turned the car back on. "Happy you brought up that fishing thing. My new method of teaching you is the same. I think it's called ' _dumbass see, dumbass do.'_ "

Darcy glared at her sister.

"What's got you annoyed now?"

Darcy continued to glare.

"You _are_ a dumbass, sis. You'll always _be_ a dumbass."

Darcy huffed. She tensed in her seat. "Shoot. It's the fuzz." She warned her sister.

Morgan grunted in annoyance. "Call them the police. It's what they are."

The cop allied up to the car, knocking on the window. Morgan rolled it down.

"Hey girls." The cop greeted. "Where are your parents?"

"We don't know." Morgan answered. Darcy saw her hand sliding for the gearshift. "They told us to wait in the car ten minutes ago."

"And you're in the front seat because...?"

Morgan shrugged. "We got bor-"

The cop shot Morgan in the neck with a tranq.

Darcy screamed before the man shot her too.

The cop grinned, taking off his glasses. He scanned the surrounding area with his black eyes, making sure nobody saw what just happened.

The end.

 **==DALTD==**

 **AN: This was a story about her learning to** _ **drive**_ **. Why would I give more than that?**


End file.
